


the chemistry of us

by yeonbinschild



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22799734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeonbinschild/pseuds/yeonbinschild
Summary: -
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

[3rd person pov]

last term, last subjects, new people.

a young black haired boy sat down on an empty table in the chemistry classroom. it was still quite early as it was only 8 am. he looked around the empty classroom and the snoozing professor. this boy pulled out my book and started reading on the elements. 

at last the bell rang and the professor stood awake. he closed my book and sat up straight on the tall stool. people started entering the classroom. all seats were filled except for one. at last, someone wearing a cap, black hoodie, blue pants and black rubber shoes entered the room and approached the teacher. the teacher pointed at the empty seat in front of the black haired boy and he started walking. 

choi yeonjun stared at the book cover for several minutes before looking up. his facial expression was stony and cold as usual. however there was something different about the boy sitting in front of him. 

the boy radiated soft energy, something yeonjun wasn't used to. he looked a little anxious and shy. the older boy stared at him for a second before he looked at the professor. he couldn't hold my urge and he asked it.  
"What's your name?" The bell rang.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -

"choi soobin."  
"choi yeonjun."

they shook hands outside the classroom. he slung his backpack over his shoulder.   
"i guess i'll see you soobin." the younger boy walked off in the other direction. 

soobin, later that day, felt nervous every time he saw that boy, choi yeonjun, around the campus. he tried to avoid him as much as possible.

the next day, they had chemistry class. soobin came and sat down in the empty chair in front of yeonjun. the older boy glared at him. soobin started taking down notes for their project. 

"okay," the professor banged his hand on the lab table. "your lab partner will be the person sitting on your table now. you have to come up with your project so thay you can pass this semester. this paper i'm about to distribute has all the details of the project. if it doesn't follow instructions, you know what grade you're getting. understood?"  
"yes," the class gave an unchalant response.   
"you may go now."

the two boys met up in the cafeteria during lunch break. like usual, soobin sat in front of yeonjun. he barely made eye contact and instead, focused on the other students. 

"so the project we need to make an investigatory project?" soobin asked.  
"yes," yeonjun replied.   
"soobin!" the younger boy heard a voice from behind him. he turned around and it was yoo seongwon. he stopped running at the sight of yeonjun.   
"hey yeonjun." there was a figure that approached the dark haired boy in front of soobin. it was song minjae.   
"i have to go yeonjun," soobin said with a reproachful glance.


	3. chapter 3

"i simply don't get why he acts like that in front of me," yeonjun said to minjae.   
"maybe try being close to him?" the older boy suggested. "he's new and all."  
"why does he look at me with this certain reproach that we can't work together just for this project." yeonjun banged his fist on the table and everyone looked at him.   
"do you want to dance to calm down?" minjae asked.

they made their way to a nearby dance studio where yeonjun danced his thoughts off. despite being in college and having a busy schedule, he still found time for his passion. he donned a white tshirt and black jogging pants before hitting the dance floor. 

he heard his phone ringing and it was an unknown number. he answered it. yeonjun turned off the music really quick.   
"yeonjun? it's soobin," the voice said.   
"yes?" his voice turned steely cold. "what is it?"  
"when can we talk about the project?" his voice felt soft it felt strange for the older boy's cold ears.  
"maybe tomorrow?" yeonjun tried to go for a more cheerful tone. "i'm quite busy at the moment, you see."  
"okay, see you tomorrow!i gotta go im on a telephone box." the line went dead. 

he opened the music again and started dancing.


	4. chapter 4

"so the project."  
"yes the project."

the silence between the two boys was awkward. they had been together for about ten minutes and still had not come up with anything. 

"maybe google an experiment?" the younger boy offered.   
"effects of chocolate on random elements and compounds?" yeonjun replied. "like choclate and salt?"  
"ew but it sounds like a great idea," soobin sipped some soda.   
"chocolate and soda?" yeonjun asked, pointing at the soda can that soobin was holding. "well who can buy the chocolates?"  
"i can." soobin raised his hand. "i have lots of free time."  
"i can ask for the compunds and elements," yeonjun added. both boys took down their notes.  
"what kind of chocolates would you want?"


	5. chapter 5

"sir when are we performing the project?" one of the students asked.   
"last month of the semester." the two boys sharing a table shared looks at each other.   
"maybe i can get to know my lab partner more?" soobin wondered to himself.   
"yeonjun do you have any plans for tonight?"  
the elder furrowed his brows. "none why?"  
"let's go out, my treat," the younger boy said.  
"sure." both boys' faces lit up with a smile. 

later that night, soobin brought yeonjun to the bar where both minjae and seongwon worked. they took a seat and ordered 2 bottles of grapefruit soju. they drank and got to know each other a bit more. one particular question popped in soobin's head.   
"yeonjun, why are people scared of you?" soobin asked.   
"why? i am just my normal self," he replied cooly.   
"i know you have a warm heart somewhere!" soobin pouted. the olfer boy turned the slightest bit of pink. he tried to control the color flodding into his cheeks.   
"i think we should head home," yeonjun said hurriedly.


	6. chapter 6

"i'll walk you to your dorm," yeonjun said.   
"no it's okay." soobin smiled. "i can go home myself.   
"i insist." yeonjun streched out his hand. soobin took it. 

they walked to the nearby train station and they needed to get back on the school campus. soobin was wandering around and acting like a total baby. yeonjun smiled as he watched younger boy be soobin. his smile disappeared when he saw a car approaching. 

yeonjun grabbed soobin by his trench coat and pulled him closer. he kept the younger boy closer until the car passed. 

for soobin, everything seemed to go in slow motion. yeonjun really did save him and as he waited for the danger to pass, the older boy's arm was wrapped around his waist. the car passed and soobin got to his feet. 

"be careful next time,' yeonjun said. "if you were lost, i would have no chocolates."  
"you like chocolates?' soobin asked with a smile.  
"yeah." yeonjun smiled. the first time he did so.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy 1 year with txt!

valentine's day. 

it was the day of another chemistry class. soobin bought the milk chocolates and yeonjun requested for the elements and compounds. they tested their experiment before the actual thing. their professor gave a lecture shortly after. 

they tired different elements and each reacted differently, when the chocolate was mixed with the water. chocolate with salt tasted horrible. the two boys drank water to get rid of the taste

after class, they exchanged phone numbers. they would call or text to talk about the project. while in computer physics, soobin texted yeonjun, "hey i'll treat you out later."  
"sure, i'll drop my plans," yeonjun replied. 

they met up at the same bar. yeonjun sat down on their usual spot while sobin ordered their usual but this time, with skewers. when both bottles and plates were served, the younger boy pulled out a pack of dark chocolate from his bag, with a ribbon attached and note written by the him. yeonjun saw "연준형" on the note and whispered "thanks". 

"let's drink?" soobin poured their soju. they said a quick cheers and drank.


	8. Chapter 8

later that night, yeonjun tossed and turned in bed. he went for a white tshirt and black silk pajamas. minjaw looked at him worriedly. 

"yeonjun are you okay?" minjae tucked himself under his covers.  
"no."  
"what's bothering you?" minjae sat up.   
"that choi soobin," he sighed.   
"what did he do this time?" yeonjun sat at the foot of his hyung's bed.   
"i'm getting soft. why?"  
"you are still the strict, cold, scary choi yeonjun i know!" minjae shouted.  
"you are still th strict, cold, scary choi yeonjun i know!" yeonjun repeated.   
"then why are you acting like a total softie?" minjae asked.   
"what do i do? stay away from him? he's my chem partner!" he stoof up and stomped his feet.   
"well yes!" the other boy shouted back.   
"i'm going to bed."


	9. Chapter 9

soobin stared at the computer screen while seongwon scrolled through sns. they both had a homework due the next day. soobin struggled to complete it while seongwon was done. 

"seongwon, there's something worng with yeonjun." soobin looked away.   
"like what?" seongwon asked.   
"he smiles more often and talks to me in a gentler tone." soobin continued.   
"to you only or other students?" soobin nodded at other students.   
"that'a definitely new." seongwon replied. "what if you changed his ways?"   
"i possibly can't." soobin stood up. "i'm just being me."  
"try talking to him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter! i was dealing with writers block!


	10. Chapter 10

"hey," both boys said at the same time. yeonjun kept his composure while soobin burst into a fit of giggles.  
"why is this so serious?" he chuckled. 

both boys had different intentions. yeonjun was going to ask why soobin made him soft. soobin was going to ask yeonjun why he felt different around him?  
"why are you making me soft?" "why do i feel different around you?"   
"what?" both boys said at the same time again. 

"let's do it by question. i'll go first," soobin said. the park turned quiet.   
"you act different towards me?" yeonjun asked.   
"compare you and me with seongjun and me. i always treat you out, give you chocolate, et cetera. i don't do that with seongjun."  
"what do you mean?"  
"i think i like you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! i tried to make this short and sweet and i hope i did it well!


	11. Chapter 11

"i think i like you." 

yeonjun was at lost for words. his heart felt warm in his chest. his cheeks felt warm as well and turned red. he placed his left hand on his chest. his heart was beating fast. 

soobin looked away, afraid that he would be rejected again. he didn't want to be hurt. he didn't want to heartbroken. he braced himself for the worst.   
"me too." it wasn't what soobin was expecting. he watched yeonjun become redder every second. 

the sound of the park became comfortable silence around them. yeonjun spread out his arms for a hug. soobin hugged him tightly, resting his head on his hyung's broad shoulder. 

"now tell me choi soobin," yeonjun whispered in his ear. "why do you make me feel like this? im soft." he felt his and his hyung's heart beat quickly.   
"i don't know." soobin smirked.


	12. Chapter 12

at last, they were on their break for the middle of the semester. the weather had grown warmer. both boys headed their hometowns, kept in touch and texted everyday. 

for once, yeonjun invited soobin for dinner in seoul, his treat. soobin accepted and they met up. 

yeonjun took soobin to his favorite japanese restaurant. the younger mustered the courage to tell yeonjun what he really felt. despite those roaming thoughts, they managed to have a really fun dinner and a prolonged conversation. 

after eating, they walked for a while in a nearby park, thei hands were i their pockets to keep warm. they both kept on looking at each other.   
"soobin." "yeonjun."  
"soobin would you like to be my boyfriend?" yeonjun hid behind his hands.   
"um... yes." yeonjun loked really shocked but inside, he was really happy.   
"are you sure?" soobin nodded.   
"i love you." yeonjun smiled


	13. Chapter 13

when the break ended, soobin nd yeonjun held hands going to the chemistry lab. nobody questioned what they were doing as they were all gay themselves. they sat down in their table at the back. 

it was the last lesson before their finals and project d-day. their professor discussed all their lessons for that semester. after their finals and project, it was chemistry and school no more. 

they tried to listen and look at the board as much as possible but they kept on looking at each other and holding hands. te period ended and they walked to a nearby cafe and grabbed a snack. 

soobin wiped the cream off yeonjun's lips and licked his fingers. yeonjun blushed furiously at this and soobin let out a soft chuckle. they both jumped nt heir feet so that they could head to their next class. the two boys shared a kiss as they left the cafe.


	14. Chapter 14

at last, after their finals, it was the day of their final evalutaionl for their chemistry subject. they both sat down and brought out the materials they needed: chocolates, water, compounds and elements. 

they donned their lab coats and started the entire project, which took them 6 hour (with breaks of course). many elements reacted with the water inside the chocolate, causing the chocolate to react as well. they raised their hand for the professor to grade them and he marked it successful. 

"you guys have creative minds," he remarked. "chocolate... very interesting."  
"yes," yeonjun replied, very shy.   
"we both really like chocolates," soobin added.   
"really?" their professor smiled. "you guys can go." they bowed and left the classroom holding hands. the professor eyed them, smiling.


	15. Chapter 15

"finally, it's all over." yeonjun put his arm protectively around his boyfriend.   
"what about the job interviews we took hyung?" soobin asked as he laid his head on yeonjun's shoulder.   
"it's fine," yeonjun said, "as long as i have you." 

not too long before that, they had their job interviews for different companies that day. after being exhausted, they met up for a dinner hosted by their friends from college. 

yeonjun wasn't the scary, serious and cold hearted guy he was that january. his heart grew warmer for the small things in life. he eventually had many friends and he got to go out more. 

soobin learned to be serious about the big things in life. when they went job hunting, they spent less time having dates and cuddling. 

at last, after 8 months since graduation, the results were out. yeonjun was accepted for programmer in avery big company that paid well. soobin was accepted for systems analyst in he same company. they started work the next monday and they headed to work together. 

one day, yeonjun woke soobin up in the little apartment they shared. it was a cold near spring day again. soobin held yeonjun's hand tightly as they rode a train to their office.   
"soobin-ang," yeonjun said with a smile on his face, "what's today?"  
soobin stopped in his tracks. "our anniversary." he bent down and kissed his hyung's cheek. "let's eat out later at our college usual."

they worked hard that day and took evetrything with a smile, knowing that they would have something warm later that day. after the day, they met at the entrance of the building, hand in hand, towards their usual dinner spot, tubatu bar. 

seongwon and minjae still worked there. they greeted the two males that walked in together. they got their favorite, grapefruit soju and skewers. soobin poured the first drinks, like he always did. they toasted and drank, wishing that they could be forever together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading ♡


End file.
